1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing hydrazodicarbonamide directly from ketazines and urea in water without an acid catalyst. The reaction is as follows: ##EQU2## where the R's are the same or different and are alkyl groups containing up to 8 carbon atoms or are joined together to form aliphatic rings of 5-6 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a variety of art-known processes for preparing hydrazodicarbonamide are presently being used, there are still extant problems in the production of the hydrazodicarbonamide, particularly dealing with increasing the yields of the reaction.
Particularly, German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,228,833 discloses the preparation of hydrazodicarbonamide in modest yield (52-72% of theoretical) by heating a ketazine with an aqueous solution of urea and sulfuric acid as a catalyst.